Kuroinu: Darkness rises as silence dies
by Zalumthedarkling
Summary: Time and Time again war seeps into the bloodlines of man, having the next generation of human kind committee the next set of atrocities and sin. through the centuries, a darkness has always been around since the beginning of time. now a new conflict has occurred within this world, and it now wants to be unleashed once more and feed on the sins of evil men, by being reborn.
1. Kuroinu: Calm before the storm

**(Author's note: im going the be taking up the Kuroinu Rebellion Challenge that the user wimbleburk brigade made. im new here so I'mma try and do the best. im doing the darkness crossover but im gonna change it up a little here.)**

A man in a robe walks down a cobblestone rode, wagons and people walk past him as he holds his head down with a hood over his head. The man then walks in a stumbling manner into a city through the gates, the guards sit near the entrance, holding tankerds full of rum and ale. Drinking as they had just last night fought off a small horde of demons and orcs from the castle, I have my eyes under my hood shift over to look at the men as i shake my head in a disappointed manner. The thought of them slacking off had me in a bitter mood, i walk to the castle in the center of the city, dragging my feet slightly as i was stumbling still. Looking to my side i try and spot a place of sorts to rest in, like a tavern or inn.To my luck near the tall palace was such a place. I walk to the place and i push open the door and walk up the bar stand, a lady in turns herself to me as she seemed to be that of mature age.

Bar woman: hm? well hello there, will you be wanting a drink or a place to rest sir?

I then hold a hand full of coins as i pulled them out of my pocket. I slam them a little on the bar as it was 20 gold pieces, when the women saw I did that she jolted a bit from shock. Before she could say anything she look at my hand as my finger tips were pointed and my skin was a charcoal black with scars and what looked like was wrapped metaled fleash as it seemed. my hand pulls away and she looked at as if she had pity in her eyes and i sat up at the bar and soon she let out a soft sigh.

bar woman: both?

I say in a low deep tone.

Me: both...have no one sit near me please. dont need to show myself anymore than i already have to you.

bar woman: i understand, you look as if you have been through hell

me: More like hell is inside of me and clawing it's way out.

As she had gotten me a glass and she went over to me. i held my head down so that she would not see my face evem though i had cloth wrapping around my whole face. she looked at me for a second as i had said that and looked at my glass and moved it over to me so that i could keep my head down, as she knew i was not comfortable to show anything of mine.

bar woman: I see.. from what i can tell, it seems you were in something horrible. I'm guessing you wouldn't want to tell me what it w-?

me: The blackhills raid

As i had said in a deep tone and in a normal voice as the bar went silent frim hearing my response. the men of the bar at the tables look at me with widen eyes and even the waiters and waitresses stop and looked. the lady in front of me at the bar had been shocked from my response and she then nods her head a little in a saddened manner and looked at the people of the bar as they went back their business but the tone of the had shifted from a calm tone to a sorrowful tone. the atmosphere felt cold instead of warm and full of energy, seeing how everyone in the city had known or heard thr details of that day of the blackhills raid. she layed her arms on the bar and leaned a little to me as she said in a soft tone

rachel: the name is rachel, its alright. you have friends here in this city, a lot of people in this region know small details of what happened that day. look you can keep your money, you don't have to give a thing.

she had put the coins in a small black bag for me and pushed it near me as the bag touched my arms as they to were on the table but over one another in crossed manner.

rachel: listen i knew your mother for a long time, im sure she might have not told you everything but i was her sister in a way since we grew up in a same place... i hadn't talked to a while before that day but maybe if-... im sorry, you can stay here with me in my room.

she then held my hand as her fingers wrapped around my hand. my finger on my hand twitched a little from feeling it and i lift head up slightly to look at her. the woman had red long hair and Bright green eyes. i stared at her a little and gave a soft nod as i had in been what feels like years to me that that knew my family had cared for me so much. She then rubbed the top my head a little and my eyes changed from a remorseful manner to a curious and surprised shape. she soon let go of my hand as she had to go and take care the rest of the customers of the bar and do other things. i looked at my drink and grabbed it and took a drink from it, having my talon on my finger pull down the wrapping over my mouth to over my sharpe long and thin teeth that we're exposed on my mouth as if i never had lips or a normal human mouth. more like that a creature, a demon of sorts, after taking a sip a noticed how it was not alcohol or ale but tea with lemon in it as i was surprised and set glass back down. having my teeth form a slight smirk from how she seemed to be treating me like a child, but i didn't mind if she did.

after all it had been years and years since she had seen me since i was little. yet she knew my favorite drink, maybe she had thought i had forgotten about her after what happened and wanted to remind me who she was by telling me her name. I wasn't sure to be honest, but i guess it didn't matter to her if i did remember her or not. she wanted to assure that i was gonna stay with her for now on, geez.. now that i had thought about it, she is nothing but a worry wort. but who am i to judge? besides, i have a home again, but... im sure she wants to know truly what happened on that horribel day, and what had happened to me as well above all else.

Later that day around night time, the tavern had settled down a bit and a good amount of people had left as i had still been up at the bar the whole time, waiting on rachel as i then look behind me and see that the bar has no one in it. i then turn back to see rachel and i look up at her slightly and she moves her head to the side to gesture me to go upstairs.

Rachel: well come one now, you cant fall asleep while sitting. besides we need to talk.. and i think you know about what... Sage.

my eyes look at her in aore stern manner and let out a soft sigh and nodding my head. getting up from my chair i then walk to the left and i start to walk up stairs to the bedroom and opening her door as she followed me into her room, she turned around and shut the door and turned herself back to me as she had a serious look on her face. i sat on her bed as she sat on a soft lounge chair and had one leg go over the other, crossing them together.

Rachel: Sage.. what happened that day. i only knew this was you because of the robe and hood your wearing now that i gave you years ago...and.. even if you are different looking now, I feel as if i know its still you. so please, tell me everything tha happened, i need to know.

the room was filled with silence for moments as i then raised my head up to look at her. as she looked at me she noticed the iris of my eyes were a bright yellow ans began to glow in the dim lighted room, when that happened her eyes widened. i then start pulling down the wrapping and cloth that was wrapped around my face, and i then grab my robe overy chest and pulling it off quickly. exposing my muscular chest and i sit up fully.

As i did so my skin was a dark black color like coal, the texture of the skin was as if it was wrapped metal and had slashes, cut, gashed and stab wounds of many sizes and various lengths all across my arms, back, legs and chest. with her eyes widening more from shock she then looked at my face, my face was as if it had been ripped off abd replaced with a mask. the slim edges of face and narrowed angled eyes of that of a creature, my mouth was a setbof sharpe and then teeth that lined up perfectly when then mouth was closed, the length of my mouth stretched to the joint of my jaw. she held held her hand up to her mouth, she couldn't believe that she was seeing the young boy she knew all those years ago, now a hurt and broken man that was changed to something else.

Rachel: sage.. what.. what the hell happened to you? what the hell did they do to you?

Me: well.. its not just what they did, its what was released from inside of me.. something dark and.. angry... i don't even know what this is Rachel. but i.. i need start from the beginning for you to fully understand what happened to me and my family.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	2. Kuroinu: in your deepest pain

**_Months Ago in The village of Black hills in my young years of adult hood.._**

I walk down a steep hill thay had a cobblestone road running down down from the top to the lower side of the valley area near other hills in the environment. in my hands i was holding large pole over my shoulders that i was holding up to carry cooling water down to the town below. i would breath in and out from the hard day of work i was doing, since it was the spring time of the year. lots and lots of work always had to be done around the house me, my mother and older sister stayed in.

The house was made by my father years ago when i was younger, he had worked himself so hard for mother, sister and i that he had worked himself in a deep sickness that soon.. we lost him to. mother always told me of how much us having a safe place to stay meant to him, she remembered how he always planned ahead and even made a basement that went far and deep into the ground and that one day i would be able to see what it was, all she knows is that he said 'when the time comes, he will unlock all the secrets'.

It made her worried about him and his health but she knew somehow in her heart he meant well. i only hope that maybe i will be good enough to honor my family and his memory in some manner. i shake my head back and forth fast to get myself out of that depressing way of thinking, letting out a loud sigh i would walk to the side of the house where the small forgery i had made from looking through fathers notes of how to blacksmithing. i stop myself in front of the forge, i set the back buckets down to the ground and i then pour the buckets into a large retangle metal cauldron and i throw the buckets to the side to get them out of the way. i huff out a little as i wipe my forehead clean of the sweat and i look at my tools on the left side of the forge on a stone table, in a tool satchel where my hammer, metal clamp tongs and heating rode.

i examining the tools i have my eyes scan across them to see if all the tools were ij place for what i need to forge the things i needed. in my young days i always looked up to the knights of old, how they looked in their armor, how they stood tall above all else and how they would do what they can to protect the innocent with every drop of blood, sweat and broken bone they got till they finally hit the ground. i loved those tales i had. as i child, my father had me on his lap and read me the tales of a man who had nothing then rise to the top by finding a way to unite the people of man lands to stop a great tragedy. i always loved that one, and i still read it to this day and i have used to play in the fields of the village with my sister and pretend that i was fighting off demon to save her as she played the part of the queen.

i chuckled to myself about the old times abd memories as a child i had. i then would start to walk to the front side of the house and opened the door and let myself inside. Breathing in deeply and then out as i gave a soft smile and i yelled out a little so that my mother and sister would hear me.

Me: Hey guys, im Home from the pond! Alexa are you here? mom?

Alexa: yeah im here, mom is out in the market to get some meat for food tonight.

Alexa came down the stairs as she was tieing her hair back in a ponytail as she then held the rail of the stairs to keep herself from falling.

Me: well you seem like your more excited than usual, what is up with that?

she had reached reached the bottom of the stairs and looked in the mirror on the wall next to the stairs. she was checking herself to see how she looked and if she looked nice in the new dress she had made for her. it a deep black with a blue lining around the waist and the edges of her collar on her dress. she turned her head to me as she gave a slight smirk and had her hand against her hip.

Alexa: have you forgotten already? its yoir birthday silly, i dont get why you haven't realized that. sure it has been busy with the spring stuff.. but surely you have to remember the day you were born?

Me: well uh.. shit i didn't think it was my birthday yet, has it been a year already?

i scratched the back of my neck as i had a confused look on my face from thinking on how the time seemed to have flown by.

Alexa: well that's why mom is out right now, she's making your favorite food tonight. chicken alfredo from using the plants we have in the garden and the chicken meat in the market.

Me: oohhh! wait really, shes making that tonight?! haha! yes i can finally get some relief and good food today.

i would smile happily as then she leaned close to me and had her arms crossed over her chest.

Alexa: hehe well you see remember the door? its the day where i think father wants you to open the door sage, i have been reading some of his stuff-

Me: wait you've been in my room?

Alexa: hey i clean the house i can look at some stuff in your room wherever the hell i want, but anywa-

Me: uh.. like what do you look through-

Alexa: Everything boy, now Shhh! now back to whay i was SAYING. i saw that in the books he wrote he talked about the age of 21 for something that would happen in a man. but besides that, that is all i could make out since the books that he had were so old that i could make it out or.. well more like didn't understand it.. im not sure my head hurt when i got near the end. maybe a spell of sorts or so?

Me: on a book like that? maybe dad said he didn't write most of the books, he rewote them as much as he could in his notes but that book must have been the one he was working on till he got sick.

i gave a quick thought about the book she was talking about and i soon realized. that is the book dad said his blood line had based down for years and years. saying as so far to say that if i were to hold it in the years to come, i would unleash the knowledge of the unknown. maybe i have some magic blood line in me? something with my soul or something, but im not to sure to begin with.

i stop my train of thought as i heard some noises from outside that sounded like a roaring loud army. the front door than bursted open as mother was there, she held her arm as she had ran and was scared it seemed.

Mom: ha...ha...aha.. kids, we must go! we need to get out of here, its a band of imps, orcs, demons and men coming this way!

in shock me and my sisters eyes widen as she had then narrowed her eyes. alexa grabbed the rapier off the rack that was near the mirror and held it by the lether seath.

Alexa: tsk who ever they are, don't worry mother. I'll try and hold them off and keep them away from the house.

Me: what? how are these men even near here? this is dark elf neutral area where we humans can live in. what the hell is going on?

mom: i don't know but whatever is happening we need to move fast and do something, sage we need you to try and see you can get the door open to basement dear.

my mother then walks over to the wall as her hand glows and she has the wall open up from touching it and she pulls out two long swords as she would hold her hand over her chest. Making her clothing form and take shape of leather armor that covered her from her neck to her feet with metal plating on her knees, spin, shoulders, elbows and heels.

Me: are you two nuts? i have to go out and help the people get out of here with the guards too. we don't even know what is in there that can help-

as i tried to get the words out of my mouth, a large bolder hit the house on its side, ripping it apart as the house shook from the impact. my mother and sister would have there eyes widen as then they looked up as did i for moment to see that the bolder was on fire and had only caught fire to the roof of the house since most of the house was made of stone luckily and marble. they would rush out to go and fight off as many of the men and monsters as they could to fight. i would turn back and looked shocked of what was happening, i couldn't believe that our home of all places was being attacked. anger was felt through out my body as i then went outside to follow them. i couldn't stay in the house and let them fight one thier own and if something would have happened i would not forgive myself. i gritted my teeth as i then looked back at the door with the marking and locks that formed a spiral circle in the middle of the latch that seemed to be missing something or required some force.

Me: fucking damnit!.. I'm staying here, that door can wait!

grabbing the gladius sword i had forged weeks ago from the side of the forge that i used fathers blacksmithing book to make. i would rush down the hill but they had already joined the fighting, clashing their weapons with the bandit like men. the guards would be by my mother and sisters side as well to fight the men and monsters. the spearmen held forward and had there weapons thrust into the monsters, the demons would clash with them. men flew in the air as the blood filled the air as it hit the ground, i watch as i ran to them and would circle around a house to get on the side of the demon, i open onto a tall on that had red skin and i jab my blade into its back as the blade slips deep into its heart. the blood flew out the back of wound and it fell forward, getting off its back i would then drop off. kicking my foot into a red imps head as it neck twisted in a grotesque manner with a loud snap. the other imps looked at me as they had devious grins on there faces for a second and then saw there group leader dead, they looked in shock.

i take the chance as there stunned to swing my blade in a sideways circular swipe, gripping the handle firmly as then cut down five of the imps across the chest in a one strike. pulling my arm back from the swipe as i put my foot back and turn my chest to the side to dodge a throwing dagger from the imps. with great force i thrust the sword into two of them in the head and it hits the other in the collarbone. i then kick thr bodies off the blade and toward the men thay soon would be coming at me as it was another squad of them. one merc held his axe and swinged it downwards to me as his leaped up into the air. Narrowing my eyes and seeing the flaw in his attack i side step to the side and swinged my sword across his side as he then hit the ground and coughed and had blood leak out heavily and went limp before he could get up as the impact broke his own neck. the neck two had swords as they both swinged at my sides and above me. i grab the left mans arm that was aiming at my side, pulling him to me and his friend hit slashed his own merc in the neck and blood sprayed into the air. i kick his friend into him as he fell back into a burning drum oil covered in flame that had caught fire as the battle had started.

Letting out a few breaths to get my stance into a steady motion to strike at the other men. orcs soon came from the alley ways to the right of me from the other side of the front lines, they were trying to attack from the side. my eyes widen as i jump back from the club that hits the ground that would have hit me. i pick up a crossbow from a guards body and aim it with one hand, i look to see a gun powder barrle near the large group of demons, orcs ans mercs forming in the area i was defending with the other guards. i put the tip of the air in the fire to light it, aiming it as i look down the tip of the arrow. i fire snd hit the barrel. it Sparks slightly and then a large and wide explosion erupted from the path they were coming in.

lighting there oil drums on fire in the wagon they had and blowing the enemy forces away and killing the rest off in the fire. i sighed in relief that the area i was in was blocked off and killed most of the forces in the market area, some of the guards cheered me on for using my head and quick thinking to turn the tide for a while. but some gaurds from the east side in the shipment area had ran to me abd the guardsman.

East Guard: Men! the shipping area has been taken over by some of orcs! there grabbing women and taking them to do god knows what!

Guard one: Fuck, men we need to get moving now, kid i need you to put on the armor over there in the wagon we have, it was meant for the captain but he was sliced down in the first wave. you got a good head on you and if the stories of that father of yours are true. then i hope you have his mindset too.

Me: huh? right, I'll what I can.

i ran over to the wagon as some men helped me get the armor off it, opening it putting on my body for me and tightening the straps and shoulder plates. the legs and boots would slip on all the way to my knew joint as my thighs had the white armor clap around them. i slip on the gauntlets myself as they helped with the rest of the armor on my body. Grabbing the helmet as it had a closed pointed head frame with a black fur cloth hang in a angel on the helmet and the visor of the helmet was narrowed and slanted to look tough and distract the enemy. i put the helmet on and i wore a knights armor, that was a grey white, with gold embedding and secondary color for the outlines which was black. a black and red tunic, worn and torn, would be around my hips and the length reached down to my knees.

i looked at the hands of my gauntlets and examined it and stare with bliss in my heart that i was living my dream. of being a knight, someone is honorable and fights to protect. i then grabbed my gladius sword off the wagon on set it down in and i turned my head to the men, pointing my sword in the direction of the enemy forces in east side of town.

Me: Alright men, im here to do what i can. so here are my orders for you all. fight till the end for the weak who are trying to flee, give them hope that we can fight and defend our land with our brokn bodies! I'll lead you all to victory, now attack!

i would start to run to the east through the streets of the town as the men followed with thier weapons drawn. we slashed and cut with our weapons through small groups and raids of demons and mercs that had blocked the way to the east, the men would then slip into two groups to do a counter attack from two of there fronts. i went with the forces that were to attack on the sides as we sneaked into the alley ways, i hold my hand up to till the men to stop that are next to me. turning my head to the six crossbow men that had come with me. i they would poke out of the alley way next to me and hold thee crossbows and ready themselves, aiming down their sights. the men eyes widen as to what they were seeing and one of them turned to me with a shocked look of horror and had a bit of sweat running down his face as if he was holding in some form of anger.

Crossbow men: S-sir, you might wanna take a look a bit more. its.. its.. i don't want to say anymore..

i had a confused look under my helmet and i placed one had on the wall to look around the corner, that is were i had saw one of the most disgusting and inhumane things that can be committed in a time of war. the rape and desecration of a woman, i looked on as i saw women who had robes tied to thier arm to wooden plates and tables of what the orcs had brought. the women where being violated by these creatures, being forced to be toys as they one after the other put their seed into them and tosed them around like pigs in a pen. my hand shook in anger as i gripped the wall more and i narrowedy eyes and wanting in all my fiber to take the chance to rush in and attack. the only issue is that thee women were all in any cases hostages in a manner, attacking without thining them out from another front would be a failure and we had to wait for the other group to get in position to even attack them. as the fighting in the area we we're in seemd to calm, the noises of the women moans of agony and cries were starting to be heard. the men behind eyes shoot open and they too had fire in thier eyes start to light up, wanting to do the same thing as i but we knew we had to wait a little longer to save them. i watched the mess of bodies of creatures and men that were filled with lust forcefully fuck the women. the cries echoed in my head over and over as my anger grew more and more the second. i knew the men were ready to rush in with everything we have and i thought maybe if those creatures and mercs are too busy with what they are doing. we could have a chance to take them out and have the other squad of men come in soon after to go into the building the enemy were holding up in. watching the act of their crimes grow more and more, i watched as a orc dragged a girl it seemed. maybe 16 be held down on the ground.

the girl: N-no let me go! i don't want this! leave us alone and anything but this! im saving it for my lover!

Merc: shut it little bitch, you'll soon know who your lover really is. so lets see how pure you are!

she flipped around and struggling against thier grips as they then pulled her clothing. exposing her naked breasts and little area to them, hee eyes shoot open as they did so and saw them pull out theit members and readying them to be pleased by her. she screamed out and and moved around more as then the orc slapped her hard and her head hit the floor hard with a thumb. my eyes would them narrow in a wrathful manner, thinking in my head, 'i have to stop them, this is not gonna happen to a girl like her or to another soul in this battle. who the hell do they think they are attacking us just for the simple pleasures of a woman and destroy our homes. im not sitting by for one second!' i then turned around the corner as i ran at the monster and quickly yelling out to the men.

Me: Attack! don't let one single fucker leave here alive!!!

the men fired and shot at the mercs and orcs that had been caught off guard. the mercs holding the girl turned around to only then see me a mere foot away, swinging my sword as i took the one mercs head clean off as i then kicked his body into his pales, stabbing forward in a stinger like stance and killing two of them, i them get a sword slashed on my thigh as i yell out in pain slightly as the armor took most of the force but cut into my leg slightly. turning my head to the merc kneeled down that dodged my first attack.

Me: gahh! oh fuck no, here. take it back asshole!

Grabbing my free hand on his sword and headbutting him in his nose as he let go, gritting my teeth as i jank the sword out of my thigh and flipping the short sword around and i hold like a knife as i them jab it deep into his collarbone as he gagged on the blood filled his esophagus and throat quickly and i twisted it deeper into his flesh, feeling his collarbone snap and break from the force and his eyes went wide as his pupils shrank till they were dots and went limp. falling onto his back as the blood spayed onto my helmet abd into the air. i turned my head to the girl and she held a robe from one of the mercs over her body as she was fearful but happy to see that she was saved. i point behind me as i look at her and grabbed her hand, picking her up and pushing her into that direction.

Me: Run!! get out of town! run as far as you can and don't look back whatever you do!

girl: y-yes.. i-i will, thank you sir knight! I'll never forget you!

as she ran and yelled her final words to me as she ran to alley way we came from. i watched as she vanished into the alley and i sighed in relief to have saved someone in all of this fighting. i turned my head as some of my men had fallen in battle but enough were still standing to fight as our other squad regrouped up with us and started to push the enemy into the building, the enemy then ran into it as they locked themselves in. i walked up to my men that helped the women who were taken to this area, as it seemed most of the towns women were here.

Me: what the hell were they doing this in the middle of battle for? is this why they attacked?! just for this shit?!

in my anger as would kick a wooden table over they were using and then winced a little in pain as i used my leg that was cut and i kneeled down to hold it.

Me: Ah! goddannit that hurt like a mother fucker! Grrr..

Lt. guard: sir the women are.. i think gonna be fine but we need to get them out of here. i heard that everything around here has been burnt down because of the fire that was set. all the enemy forces have moved out of the other areas and came here to where we are. they are in the building that is used for storage. it seems since this place has dungeon linking to it from the tunnel way under the under the city we used. that's how they got around so fast in such short notice.

Me: they explains that but what the hell happened? how did we find out till now? someone would have seen them coming before they even used the tunnel system. the only main way to get in is through here.

Lt. guard: your right, which means they came into town in the cover of dark and someone had let them in..

looking at the guard i then look at the others as i then and narrowed my eyes as i go up to my squad and kneel down to the men as they were helping the women. i looked at them with a serious face, knowing that i had to put thier safety of them above all else as well, i stare at them and say in a low voice to them.

Me: guys, you are all doing well and i glad for that. but i need you to take these women and go with the civilians that had escaped out of town, get to the city where the goddess reborn lives.

Guard 1: Kid you don't need to stay you need to come with us to and regroup.

Guard 2: yeah sir, we need you to help warn the others of this.

Me: I can't, there.. there is something i need to do. my mother and sister may stil be in the city fighting if they have not left yet.

Guard 3: but what about the enemy in the building? your gonna need some help. your just gonna get killed idiot!

Guard 1: that, and if your family has left the city then why stay?

Me: guys! i need to help as much as i can, if their are still people in the building we need to get them out, for all i know they could be planning something, and i can't lose you guys.besides if their is a traitor in our forces then i need to stay to see who is falling out of line and did this. and you are the only three i trust right now.

Guard 2: sir...

the two guards had sad but contemp looks on appear on thier faces and the one guard looked at me and had a bold and firm look on his face as he nodded his head.

Guard 1: hey.. kid what is your name?

Me: its sage... Sage heartfire, and you three?

(Guard 1) Ulysses: Name's Ulysses

(Guard 2) Edward: Im Edward sir.

(Guard 3/Crossbow men) Greff: Greff..

Me: then if anything happens to me, im glad to have meet you three. I'll try and meet up with you guys after this and if i.. survive it.

The men nodded thier heads as they got up and had the women follow to as they made sure to keep them hidden with robes and other clothing to keep them from being noticed from a far. as they had left Ulysses looked at me and nodded his head as he knew somehow what I was going to do. then i turn and walk back to the high ranking guard of the other men and the forces.

Me: so are your men ready to storm the building then?

Lt. guard: yes, we are ready to go in but we don't know what will happen once inside

Me: do you think they escaped?

Lt. guard: i don't think they will, they had enough forces to overwhelm us and push us back, so why stop now? the tunnels dont go out nearly far enough to get out of town anyway, if they came out we would be able to catch up with them.

Me: Yeah.. good point, but then the other option left is to go in through the front door because the tunnels will be heavily guarded more than the front door if they think were gonna use them.

Lt. Guard: That is true, so we need to end this here and now, where did your men go if i may ask?

Me: to take the Women and citizens out of here, they are going to the dark elf city for protection..

Knowing that their is a traitor in the group i had to tell a lie, even to him. no one could be trusted at the moment for all i know, one of his men did this. i walked a little forward to the door as i held my sword to my side

Me: okay men now its time to-

my eyes widen as i then felt a slash from behind on my back and i fell forward into my hands and knees as i grunted and yelles in pain and my back had blood leaking down along my back, i gritted my teeth in pain as i looked back at the man.

as the doors opened with the enemy coming out in a horde and surrounding the soldiers and killing them off, grabbing a few a prisoners of war in what seemed like meer moments of when i was struck down.

Me: Y-you?! you we're bought out?! why tell me about any of that then?!

Lt. guard: they had money, and i needed it for things and i got my own things to keep safe as well. and thats my ass so im not gonna die for a bunch of elves who don't give a damn about me.

he walked around me and kneeled down in front of me and looked at me as he has his arms on his knees.

Lt. guard: look if i had known about that other stuff they do, i would have not done it or at least warn someone. but i am not gonna die like a fool, im glad you got the women out and gave them justice. but im not gonna bend my knee all the time to some dark elf queen who won't help us humans who live in her land, you think she cares about us? but thay doesn't matter, its time for me to get out of here. sorry for this pal but this is war.

he would stand up as he walked over to a man in Black and red armor that had more arm protection and had no helmet as his hair was blackish brown. he crossed arms over his chest and gave a smirk as he handed him the gold.

???: hue..hue..hue thanks for the help comrade, you helped a great cause Dolt.

Dolt: yeah whatever, i just did this because i needed to money. now can i get going? i don't know what planning but I'm gonna get outta here before you do anything.

???: hehe well by all means, get going, but your gonna miss the fun thats for sure.

Dolt: yeah.. and she is alright as well? you know what i said about even touching her-

???: not a single hair was harmed on her friend, you and her won't hear from us anymore.

Dolt: whatever volt, just give her to me

i shakingly try and get up off the ground as i look up a little, my vision gets a little strained as i see a girl brought out as she hugs dult. i grit my teeth in anger but then i relize why he did it.. for his family and only knew of them attacking the town and sparring the citizens. if only he knew why they did spare them...maybe things would have not happened they way they did. i felt pity for him being forced into this situation. if i were him i would have done the same to protect my daughter as well.

Girl: Daddy... c-can we go now?

dolt: yes sweetie, just stay close okay. volt just.. give him a quick death okay?

Vult: don't worry, i got something special for him. he's not gonna die today

dolt: good...

He then holds his daughters hand as he runs to the border of town through the streets as i can't seem him anymore when he gets far enough away. falling down onto the ground as i groan in pain and agony, i looked up at vult as two orc picked me up by my arms and i looked at him with anger in my eyes.

Vult: seems like he's a fighter this one, just like that old bastard of a dad of his. is dult gone?

Merc grunt: yeah boss, they left and are far enough away. and we got the packages.

Vult: hehe.. now that's what im talking about, now that were alone, its time for our prisoner to have a warm welcome.

vult narrowed his eyes in a angry look, i was surprised from the look on his face. what my father must havr done back then must have really pissed him off. i get grabbed as i get pulled up and chain handcuffs get around my wrist. gritting my teeth from my wounds as i gey pulled into the building they were hiding out in i breath slowly as i stare at the ground, thinking of why they would even keep me alive.. but mosy of all i was hoping fot my family to be alright. but before i even get to think about it more i was lifted onto a metal holding device that was used to hold the person in place. Feeling my arms and legs be straped down, and then they take my armor and clothing off so that i only have a tunic. the men back up as they look at me abd vult crosses his arms with a angered look abd he hold my neck as i clintch my teeth abd try to breath for some air.

Vult: now.. where is the key to that basement? i know he was saving it for when he had a son, now spill it out!

Me: g-gah.. you think I'd.. tell you a thing?!.. Agh.. you are not getting what he has down thier-

One of his men then uses a wipe that has shaper glass like blade all around it as it hit my arm and i yell out in pain when he took his hand off my throat and backed up.

Me: gaaah! fuck! Fuck you all! im not giving you a thing!

vult: spill it, what is done thier could help. it was some sort if weapon he was making I know that much. so start spitting out what you know.. or..

he snapped hia fingers as his men lit torches on the other wall on the far side of cell room. with my eyes widening and my pupils shrinking as they shake in a rapid motion, it was my mother and sister, tied up and stripped down to nothing but loose clothes. my mother wake up a little as she has a painful and angry look on her face and my sister was wincing a little as a merc had tighten he restraints more tightly around her arms.

Me: No... No.. no no no! no goddamnit leave them out! this is you and me you bastard! Dont you dare lay a finger on any of them!

Vult: im not but my men are a different story kid, now. kin, care to use some magic for us

kin: as you wish boss

he held his hand as his magic flowed out of his hand and then formed a ball of white light as it turned to a spear and it then went straight to my sister. my eyes widened as it his he thigh and she screamed in pain as she moved around to try and break free i jerk myself forward at vult and kin to try to free myself.

Me: No!! stop it! she has nothing to do with this! why are you doing this to us?! for what my father did?! i..i don't know how to open the door but-

vult: then you are pretty much useless right?

blood flew out as the spear went up along her legs, cutting the flesh from her bone and exposing it as the the spear pulled out and stabbed her in the other thigh as she screamed out more in agony and pain.

Alexa: Ahhh!! you fucking- Gaahh! I'll kill you all for this! i wont be used for your games so end it you pussy!

Me: Alexa shut up! im not letting you die!

Alexa: no you.. Gaah!... shut it I'm not letting these fucks get any pleasure out of me, their just mad one of thier mens dicks are gone from putting it in my mouth! you sick mother-

as a them like razor blade made of black metal like substance started to then cut down on her skin along her arm. down on the edge of her nervous as blood flowed and hit the floor while she cried and she gritted her teeth and she had a face of agony and anger.

Me: Enough! your gonna kill her! please just stop!

Kin: it seems that is too late, the spell is about to end

as the blades had been cutting into her arms and burn at her flesh she looked at me with pain im her eyes as she gave a slight hurt smirk on her face and had tears start to have running down her face as she tilted her head to me.

Alexa: im.. sorry... little brother...

the blades stopped cutting as she had lowered her head and start to go limp from the blood lose, her life draining her eyes and closed them for the final time. with me yelling out and crying with tears running down my face, pulling on the cuffs hard enough to where my skin starts to bleed and i hold clintch my teeth in anger and sorrow. My mother looked over at her daughter as she fully got her sense and she had her eyes widen and tears run down her face as i she hold her head down and screams in sorrowful agony. i couldn't bare to look at my sister's body as i looked at vult and kin as a couple of his men were out guarding the cell door.

Me: yo... you fucking cowards! killing a woman like that! you fucking- Grraaah! I'll bleed you all dry! ill hang your bodys from the depths of hell!

my head would then start to hurt a little as i grit my teeth in pain as i hold my head down feeling a echo flow through my mind that sounded of a deep and dark voice.

???: **Darkness is in you****.. let it grow..**

Vult: you won't do a thing child. now i take my leave to do more of my work, kin, you have one of your warlocks stay here and deal with him and the bitch.

kin: yes my Lord.

they soon leave as a warlock soon comes in a matter of moments, having a hood over his head and demons near his side to follow him as they were red imps with daggers attached to thier sides. one of the imps slowly pushes in a cart as the large cart had trays and trays of tools meant for torture of all kinds. i stare down at the tray as i grit my teeth and i clinching my hand tightly out of suspension from what the warlock was going to do.

Me: you bastards, you want to do anything with those then use them on me and not my mother. if you dare do anything to her i swear I'll find a way to kill you and everyone in thia damn dungeon.

warlock: enough out of you, im here for you.. as for the imps they are here for their own things. what i do is for lord vult and brother kin, we will not be pushed down and be taken apart by this witch of a elf. but after her we will spread our power across the lands of this country. making it a country in which a man can do whatever he wants, whenever he wants it to happen boy! and your family has slowed down our goals back farther it should have been, now you will suffer more than any man in history! for i am the devils hand of pain!

He would then use his imps to then go to my mother, and then they take her down. forcing her to her knees as she tried to get them off.

Mom: Damn little imps! tsk you'd think they would not be so damn needy, your damn master... he killed my daughter.. you think I'd serve you warlock? your not the only one who has magic.. if i could use it now I'd have these imps be mine and rip you apart!

warlock: no woman.. im here to show you what happens to your family for your sins against us!!

his had then grabs a metal whip on the tray as he laughed and he swinged it at me, the wipe had sharpe thorns along the length of it that were curved. i yelled out in pain from the slashing and cutting of my skin ad blood was flowing down my body, jolting from the pain from his whipping would continue to happen, and again and again across my body many times my chest and back started to have deep in graved cuts. seeping to the vains of my bones and flesh, my fingers twitched from the pain that ran along the nerves of my skin. Mother in her anger tried to free herself from the grasp of the rope that the imps hand around her body to hold hee down and her hands bound so her spells could not work. the warlock would pant heavily from the strength of his whipping was. setting the tool to the side as he then had a slight evil grin a wickedness and vile come across his face. grabbing a large pair of curved sharpe pointed scissors, he opened and closed them together to taught me as he held them near my face then he dragged the blade across my cheeks as blood flowed a little. i winced slightly from the pain as he then used the blades to open up quickly, cutting my cheeks flesh open and cutting them open all the way to my jaw joint as i wiggle around violently from the pain and screaming in agony while he held my jaw with a strong grip from his metal glove he hand on his hand. panting heavily as i held my head down, all the flesh of my cheeks had fallen to the floor, my teeth and gums exposed to the air as well as my wounds while blood flowed down my chin and neck as my talking was a little harder to do since my cheeks were gone.

Me: Y-youish can't really think.. you'ds survivesths this...when i am free.. right?

warlock: boy you can't possibly be talking big still? your at my mercy, i am here too mold yoir flesh, your bone and mind to pur cause. to make you a puppet, or my minion for the blood bath~ as you can see some of the demons were once man for a time. but with magic and power at my disposal, i can turn anything to a creature of horror for the black dogs!

in the deepest part of my mind i felt like my mind was slipping away, how the sight of how my mother and sister were used.. the fact my sister was torn apart and taken away from my eyes... my soul felt as it a void was flowing out from within. a anger i can almost grab. but.. im hesitating.. for i do not know what it was.. a darkness felt to be pouring from my heart, surrounding it and clinging to it. i was hoping not to fall down something wicked.. i was unsure of what this feeling was, it was like it needed a push.. something to break more than it already had.

???: **yeeessss~ give into the dark.. sage.. can you feel it? it is calling for you.. the children hunger for power!**Me: tsk damnit..get out of my head!

???: **hehehehe..worthless human.. you can not resist it.. let it break in you..**The warlock started to then grab another tool as it was a rode that had a flame come out of the tip. it lit up with a red flame as it was hell fire magic torture device, having spikes along the gripping of the handle. he swinged the staff to his side as it then spark, causing a explosion of fire appear on my body as i screamed out and held my head back with my eyes widening from the pain, my skin starting to sizzle from the fire. then he swings more as if he was playing leading an orchestra of musicians with their instruments, taking his time to enjoy the pain I was in. i shook around violently with each explosion of fire, with each one the fire would be unbarring and horrific. feeling the fire flow around my body and consume it in a hellish inferno. my skin turned darker and darker as my flesh of my out layer of skin boiled away and the under layer was being crisp and black from in tense flame. my gums of my mouth burning and turning pitch black and my teeth turning grayish dark color and my face started to peel more and mote away, the hair on my body being turned to ash.

Mother watched as her mouth hanged in horror, seeing her son being torn part and burned like a doll in a fireplace. tears ran down her face as she started to cry and yell out to the man in red.

Mother: Please! don't take him! not my baby boy too! i can't lose him as well..i can't... I can't lose them all...

warlock: your son will live. that device is that of black magic and the of dark aura of unknown origin, it keeps any victims on it alive now matter how much to ripped apart or burned. but.. it won't heal his wounds my lady, no in fact it only keeps is inner organs in his chest working and grow back. so the fact is, your boy is a torture dummy~

Mother: You fucking monster! your a sick fuck!!! what is wrong with you!?

he them back hands her to the floor as he wipes the back of his hand on his robe to wipe the blood off. she was picked up off the ground by his imps that were in the room and had been their with the mercs to watch the show of the warlock making a demon out of a human.

Warlock: no good whore of dark! you dare question the process of my birth of my creation!?! i am the molder of fleah and all that is blood magic to morph all into my own creation! now watch as i-

as the warlock tried to speak, a large and long elongated tendril with a shapre bladed point had impailed him through the back and out of his chest. his eyes widening im pain and agony, slowly turning his head to me and his eyes became filled with fear and blood flowed down along his mouth, throwing up blood and twitching from the pain rushing through his body.

Warlock: Na..gahugh..N-no.. no you! ho..how..?!

the imps and mercs looked shock and horror and frozen from how fast the impaling was. everyone in the cell abd outside looked at a black and dark mist like substance that glowed a dark purple color form around the cross like torture device, then another tendril wrapped around the bottom of the warlock pulled down, splitting the body is half as the man organs fell to the floor and a tube of blood sprayed across the wall and on the men as they yelled out in horror. then slowly a pair of eyes opened up that glowed in the deep fog of darkness, then, sharpe long teeth were shown as a glow of yellow was seen within the mouth as hot steam like air flowed out the side corners of the mouth as it breathed out and having a grin of gleefully insane hunger for carnage.

Me?: **At last..i am reborn.. i am free.. its my time..To...FEEEEEEDDD!!!**

**_To be continued..._**

**_Chapter 2 end._**


	3. Kuroinu: in your weakest hour

**[Normal POV]****_in the deep dungeons the town..._**The men looked and stared at the black like fog that had been covering the cross. Shocked and terrified from the tendril that had ripped the man in front of them in half and having his blood flow all across the ground. one of the demons that held his axe was gritting his teeth in fear and in anger from not knowing if to attack or not. as for my mother, her eyes had widen in great shock of seeing the fog and soon looking at the glowing yellow eyes.

**[Sage's POV]**

I would give a slight deep chuckle from under my breath as my voice tone had a slight echo like tone to it. As I had the fog from away I leaned forward a little Showing myself to the demons and mercs. my body had been changed almost completely, my skin had turned and morphed into a deep black charcoal coloring. having a burned and flesh like texture that had has been covered with slash marks and cuts along the back, chest, arms and legs. My teeth had been a turned abd shaped into Sharpe like fangs that aligned along woth one another as the length of my mouths width expanded to my jaw. I Open my mouth slightly and hissed in a animal like manner, as hot burning steam flowed out of my mouth. in my mouth my tongue had a sharp point to it and a I had another set of teeth beneath my front mouth teeth. As the teeth were sharpe as well and pointed but i had back teeth that were flat with Sharpe like bumps on the tops of them.I as the fog cleared my eyes would have bright yellow irises, having my pupil being a still black, and having the whites of the rest of my eye turn into a deep black. I then would close my mouth a little and I pull on my arms, Feeling the restraining chains and leather cuffs start to rip and pull apart and then I give it a good yank. Ripping the chain holder from the wall completely. I would do the same with my other arm and move one of my legs, tearing through the metal cuffs as they bend and squeak from the amount of force being used on them to pull them apart.

**[Normal POV]**

One of the mercs would hold his spear up and shiver a little as he gulped, steeping back as he then fell over. He quickly would back up a little and the floor by crawling back abd hold his hands up out of mercy.

**Coward Merc**: O-oh fuck.. oh dear god in all of fucking heaven don't kill me!

**Ogre**: Tsk enough you wimp! now move it, I'll smash this little ugly human right now!

**[Sage's POV]**

Watching as I stared at the stared at them with my eyes narrowed in wrathful and vengeance. I looked at the oger as he then walked to me and quickly raised his club up in the air and slamming it down. moving my hand quickly I stand in place and I had stopped his strike of his weapon from hitting. Staring at the oger in the face, hia face changes to a shocked expression of what had just happened, but not long as I quickly then had my snake like Darkness serpent heads come out. thier eyes glowed yellow brightly and one of them open its mouth, showing its long piranha like teeth popping out from its gums and maw. Clamping its teeth deep into the ogers neck firmly and slamming his head into the ceiling.his head cracked and broke open from the pressure and force of the slam the his brains, bone and blood sprayed across the room. having the other darkness serpent having its teeth tear through its chest and rip the ogers heart, gulping the pumping and bleeding heart into its mouth as it slips into its through with a wet slimy slipping sound from the serpent devouring the heart of the ogre. I turned my head back to group of mercs and demons. the imps holding my mother let go her quickly and back up to the wall when i turned my eye to stare at them with a soul piercing glare of death for few seconds**.**

**[Normal POV]**

One of the imps gulps in fear as he would then look around it's self to find a way out. He then turns to his left at the door of the cell abd bolts his way to the door, he would push the door open and then start to run to the left of the hallway of the dungeon. Then in a few moments a loud scream is heard that echoes down the hallway the imp went and a loud gushing noise of liquid is heard. The demons and the Mercs in the cell would look from where the noises came from. in a few seconds the head of the imp then starts to roll down the hallway, stopping as it was next to the cell we are was in.

**[Sage's POV]**

I would then have my tendrils come out more and more out of my back as I then have a few of my darklings appear behind me in the shadows and on the ceiling and stare at the demons and mercs with thier bright narrowed glowing eyes. Lifting my hand up as I point at them, the darklings would take out the lights in a second and then I and the darklings charge at them, Holding my hands out as my fingers have sharpe pointed finger tiped claws. Slashing and clawing into through flesh and blood spraying abd pouring all across the room. The darklings with their blades and claws shining a little in the room from the light of the torches.

**Me?: I.. I am the lord of nightmares.. now all of you.. will see.. fear..**

Narrowing my eyes as I have them start to shift into a dark glowing red slightly as the serpent heads over my shoulders have their eyes shift into a res color. They grin as they pull back their gums, hissing and letting out deep growls of anger. soon I have my eye look at the torch then stare at it.The flames then goes out as my eyes then look back at the mercs and demons. One by one the room grows darker and darker by the second, The darklings crawling and slow walking, my tendrils slowly reaching to the group while i step forward slightly. then the lights go completely out and there is nothing but pure darkness.

**[Normal POV]**

The darkness surrounds everything as silence soons sets in, in the darkness a pair of glowing eyes are the only things that shine in the dark. as more and more glowing eyes appear from within the dark, Then the screams start from the demons and mercs. The sound of flesh ripping, skin being peeled away, the snapping of bones, the gushing of blood from the slaughter. soon the lights of the torches flicker and brighten up as the flame is shifted to a dark blue color. Mother would open her eyes slowly, moving her head up as she looked me and looked around the cell, coverd along my dark skinned arms and claws with blood and blood dripping from the mouths of my serpents. all across the room it was covered in blood splatters, organs and ripped open and torn apart bodies of the mercs and demons. some of their bodies hanging from the ceiling by their organs, others with their chests ripped open and spread apart, others impailed and having their own weapons stapped into them making them into needle cushions of flesh. Some even having their faces torn from the open as one of them as his skin and hair ripped completely from the skull and one of his eye balls hanging out of his blood covered skull, his jaw ripped out with his tongue hanging out and his bone of his left arm stapped down into his own throat. Among all of the bodies, each one had there hearts ripped completely out and swallowed by my serpents. My mother looked slowly turned back to me, panting a little from her tiredness then giving a slight smile.

**Mother:** S-son.. you've finally awaked it.. im so happy. you've..

She winced a little as she tried to get up but the pain was to great. I then kneel down quickly to catch her and holding her in my arms, having her head lean against me. her hand then slowly resting against my chest and she stared up at me as I return the stare.

**Me: **Save your strength mom.. I'll get-

**Mother:** No..its.. its the end for me sage. im too hurt... I am.. I don't think I will make it now.. the wounds i have have been bleeding out for-.. f-..for too long.. I..

**Me: **Mom... please don't.. I can't, I can't lose you too

**[Sage's POV]**

I stared down at her as my hands start to grip a little tighter out of fear. Gritting my sharpe teeth together and soon my body would stary to shake from the fear I have building up deep in my chest. Looking down at her as I saw her raising her hand to my cheek and I close my eyes, having my hand go over hers to hold it against my cheek and my eyes open again and I show that im feeling a deep clinching pain in my chest and my eyes reflect that pain.

**Mother: **Shhhh baby boy.. it's okay... I'll see you again.. remember what i say my sweet baby?..

**Me: **I do..

**Mother:** 'In your deepest pain.. in your weakest hour.. in your darkest night.. you are still lovely~'

**Me: **I know.. mom you always said i was..

**Mother: **That's my boy.. I love you..sweetie..

**Me:** I... I love you too.. mom..

Looking down at her and her eyes slowly closed and then she went limp, leaning against me as I held her hand with mine. having my tendrils on my back free my sister from her cuffs as I bring both their bodies to me, holding them tightly in my arms. My eyes start to swell up as they glowing and tears start to fall down along my charcoal skined face and dripping from the bottom of my chin. I then slowly rise to my feet as I carry my sister and mother out of the tunnel, walking into the outside as I was in the ruins of the town. looking around me and seeing the burned buildings and destroyed homes and businesses as well as the bodies thay cover the streets and blood running through the stone road. Dragging my feet while I walk, swaying back and forth from the emotional state I was in. Soon I stopped my walking and standing in front of the wreaked ruins of my home, my once sweet and caring home, Looking to the ground and I lay my sister's and mother's body down next to each other. gripping my fists and my tendrils would stab deep into the dirt, tearing and digging up the soil to make long body sized holes.

Turning my head slowly to my sister and mother's bodies. my tendrils would slowly wrapped around their bodies and Begin the lower their bodies into the Earth. my body went stiff from the pain in my chest and my tendrils gently then pushed the dirt piles over thr graves of my sister and mother. Looking around for something to mark the graves and I pick up a few stones fron the road leading up to the house. Walking back to the graves and I place the stones at the head of the graves to show that bodies are buried here, after doing so, I look down st the graves for what seemed like hours or more and soon the weight on my shoulders bested me and I was forced to the ground and fell to my knees.

The tears starting to flow again down my face but more heavily and the pain in my chest becoming harder to push away, my hands clinched and soon rasing them to my face and I let out soft whimpers of sadness as the pain grew more and more deep inside my heart. finally I let out a scream in agony as I hold my arms open and cry out to the sky, sobbing uncontrollably and my hands Begin to hold my arms as held myself. lowering my head to the ground and I cry out in pure agony of sadness and pain. leaning to the left and I fall on my side and start to curl up on the ground and having my knees to my chest and my hands on the top of my head and I pulled my head down a little and shiver while I cry and cry, unable to bare the pain of the lose of my family. The only thing I cared for in my life ever. being taken away from me and even with the power I had gained.. I was still powerless to even even save one of them at most.

**Me: **Mommy... sis... please don't leave me... not now.. i.. im sorry.. please don't go.. I've failed you all... im so sorry... im sorry..

**_To Be continued..._**


	4. kuroinu: In your darkest night

**[Sage's POV]**

Darkness.. nothing but dark was all that I could see, no color, light, shades. It seems like I was in nothingness, but in it a steam of a violet light zipped around my eyes. forming cracks of which the void that had surrounded me. peeled back a picture like wall the wrapped around me, my eyes seeing that I had been some sort of cocoon of shadow that peeled back a wall of reality. revealing a what seemed like roots, and spiral pillars of Mass that flowed through out the realm I could see, and leading towards a heart. whem my eyes looked at this object the violet coloring of the realm went dark, running a blood red. throbbing had soon began to shake the realm and with each beat the object the was shape like a heart did. the realm would then have this shrieking mechanical sound vibration it would seems ring through my head. The heart shows chains that lock around the entire structure, stretching out and soon tightening around the beats the heart made. The sound of vibration grew more and then the inside of the heart bleeds out and a skeleton like hand would grab the chains and ripping them down from the outside. then another hand would then stretch the inside of the heart open slowly as a mix and light and dark formed in a empty space and it pulled me in.

Before I knew, I would open my dim yellow eyes, feeling my face on the mud on the ground. my hands slowly move to my side and I push off the ground slowly, beginning to look up at the graves of my family. my gaze turned from a sad gaze that I once had to a focused gaze. not looking at the graze with sorrow, but clarity and understanding. I had no idea how long I had been near their graves before I had passed out, days, a week, even more? My mind seemed as if it was full of energy, of a force, a swirling wave of some foreign construct.

Rising to my knees, lifting my leg up the stand up from the ground. my gaze then turned to my home, the remains of it at least. Walking to the broken door from of the front of the house and I would push the broken collapsed door open. it hit the ground and breaks into smaller pieces across the floor and I watch, seeing the belongings of my family. pictures, books and other things of the sorts that were across it. my eyes scanned across the floor through all the objects. All the memories that they had all attached to them, my talons finger tipped hands would have a couple of the fingers flinch, feeling a stinging sense in my chest then went up my spine. clinching my fists then and I look down at my left hand as I raise it up to see my body, seeing what I am now.

Breathing in deeply and then I let out a deep sigh, lowering my hand as I see the basement door when I urned my head to my left, seeing that the door had been intact still but the wood on it had been burned. revealing a metal layer underneath that had circle like ruines on the door. Using my strength to pry the wood off the door and seeing the door seemed to have a protective ward on it, keeping intruders from getting into the basement. whatever my father had down there, it had to be something of importance of some sort to require this much protection. I scanned my eyes across the surface and see a hand print of the door, which turned put to be a carving hand put line where yoi would place your hand on. but the part that had be thinking, is that when I stared at the carving, I looked at my own, only to see that they seemed to match. Shaking my head a little, I had to focus on getting down to the basement. Placing my hand over the carving as my hand matched perfectly. The door Started to glow on the ruines a deep purple and black color then the door starts to make clicking noises as the door then opened slowly away from me. Seeing the stairs that would lead me downstairs, taking a moment as I had to think what could be down there. But I could not back down now, not when the door is open now, vengeance was on my mind so I took my first step down the stairs and soon began to walk, seeing the cobble stone walls that were around, seeing the torches light up down the stairs to guide my way to what was awaiting me down below. with every step I took down the steps, I felt a tension from within me, rising and growing as the dark shadows seemed to move and morphed before my eyes. Reaching the bottom of the chasm like basement, the air grew still and cold, as if I was on someones grave.

Seeing a desk with notes and papers across it, books thay we're stacked on top of one another with cobwebs across the ceiling and shelves that lined up along the left side of the basement. I then see a tall pole that was golden, and the inside of the glass of the lamp lioe structure glowed a purple like color. my mind began to swell and pulse from the energy flowing from it.

**Me**: what.. what is this-

**???**: Take it.. and embrace.. the darkness..

The voice began to ring in my head, like it was something I had lost. in a flash i grabbed the staff, it gears turned and shifted as the glass cover over the light opened and rays of dark mist energy began to flow deep into the center of my chest. My eyes widen and my chest began to feel a cold and sharpe pain, reaching deep within. Falling to my knees, the cramping tension swelled within as it grew colder, breathing became harder and harder by the minute. soon my eyes widened more, my teethed maw clinched together as they grew longer and on length slightly. my eyes turning to a deep bright yellow glow and my vains began to pulse with a purple and dark red glow underneath my blacked skin. tendrils shot out of my back as the went straight into he air and the darkness serpent heads would come out, breathing in the darkness that surrounded me. Soon My body felt as if it was full of life, I breathed in deeply, sicking in the shadows around me and breathed out a hot steamy mist that came out the corners of my teeth


End file.
